Postcognition
Postcognition is the ability to visually perceive information about past events of a particular object, person, or anything in between without any guessing based on deductive reasoning and current knowledge.. This ability is classified as ESP, as it doesn't directly affect anything. Theories Time is an abstract quantity and flows endlessly and without beginning. All time is happening at the same time, whether past, present or future, so we can take advantage of this as needed. Picture time as a never ending spiral, where at any moment energy can transfer from a inner line to an outward line. That energy is what Postcogs read, that very energy carries images, sights, sounds, and other characteristic that stimulate the mind to perceive past events. E.G. A Precog getting a vision about a massacre 30 years ago, in the split second the precog received that vision, energy traveled through space and possibly time to the very being who is sensitive enough to get glimpse at what the psychic energy is contains. The same is theoretically true for precogos except the spiral energy comes outward in. Procedure There are several ways to accomplish this feat, but all them require the user, i.e. the postcog, to be sensitive and aware to the very energy around them. This awareness is the basis for all psionic abilities to a degree so mastering this part shouldn't be difficult. #Start off in a cross legged position, in a quite and calm place, you room or backyard are perfect. #Close your eyes, and become very aware of your breath, do this for '''5-20 '''breaths #Then, visualize tree roots sprouting from the Earth, touching your tailbone, feet, and your major chakra centers. Imagine the Earth pulsating energy into you. Picture a tree or a nearby pond or lake, giving a little bit of it's energy to you. Feel you body hum from the energy stored in the Earth, continue breathing. #Now, send all of the energy you received from the roots back, keeping a little bit for latter. Continue breathing deep breaths. #Now, open your third eye chakra located in the center of your forehead. Picture a hole in your head slowly opening. Now imagine you could see through this opening, like you would any other eye. #Focus now to opening the third eye on the past, pick a specific event from your past, nothing farther than 6 months. It helps if it's a really emotional moment in your life. #While view the event in 3rd person, try moving around seeing if you can explore freely. See how far the tethered moment will let you go. #When your done viewing, bring your focus back to your physical body, slowly close your third eye. Continue breathing deeply. #Repeat Step 3 #Now, release all the energy you borrowed from nature. End you meditation with a pleasant thought. *While you view the past it's important to shield your body from pyshcic attack, because when you go into your trance all your defenses are down. View shielding. Postcognition Category:All Abilities